Technical Field
The field of the present invention relates to systems and methods for software activation.
Related Art
Currently there are various related art methods of software activation. Most of the related art methods of software activation require an Internet connection. However, the use of an Internet connection in software activation can cause various problems and disadvantages. For example, but not by way of limitation, there is a problem of unauthorized (e.g., illegal) software usage. Unless the methods of software activation become more sophisticated than those of the related art, the related art problem of security and prevention of illegal software usage will remain in the field of software activation.